Julián contra la bestia de metal
by MariaJes
Summary: Julián se enfrenta a su maldito coche


Julián contra la bestia de metal

Julián sabía que alguna vez tendría que poder domar a esa maldita bestia, es decir, vamos. ¡Es solo un coche! Grace había salido por el día y lo había dejado solo para que pudiera practicar todo lo que quisiera.

El bastardo Range Rover negro estaba estacionado frente a él, pareciera como si en realidad lo hubiera estado retando.

—Bien, terminemos con esto.

Se subiría e iría a dar una vuelta por el barrio, luego estacionaria un par de veces en el instituto, y volvería a casa. Supuestamente eso no tendría que representarle un gran desafío ¡Por los dioses! Había estado en batallas contra que ejércitos que los superaban de uno a diez hombres, un maldito auto no lo derrotaría fácilmente.

Julián entro al vehículo y se acomodo en el asiento. Después de haberse abrochado el cinturón de seguridad apretó el embrague y metió marcha, afortunadamente el coche no se caló. Cambio de marcha y se interno en la abarrotada avenida. Debía admitir que estaba lo suficientemente tenso como para que sus nudillos se vieran blancos al apretar el manubrio. Para relajarse, puso música en la radio, sintonizó su estación preferida como Grace le había enseñado y comenzó a escuchar The boys are back in town de Thin Lizzy e intento relajarse.

Cuando por fin estaba logrando calmarse un poco y estaba andando sin frenar cada unos cuantos metros, se paso un signo de pare y casi choco con una Van roja.

_Quizás esto no es para mí_. Estaba pensando seriamente en darme por vencido con esta maldita cosa, no podía avanzar ni siquiera una calle sin lanzar una maldición o frenar de maneras inesperadas. En realidad era afortunado de no haber sido arrestado por algún policía.

Resulto ser que la Van roja era conducida por una mujer unos años menos que Julián, esta había bajado el vidrio y se preparaba para, seguramente, llenar de maldiciones a Julián. Pero al verlo bien, su semblante cambio de inmediato, ya no estaba enfadada, si no que estaba coqueteando con él.

Julián miro al cielo a través de la ventana.

_Cielos, de verdad preferiría que las mujeres se enfadaran con él a que hicieran esto._ Ella de verdad había detenido su auto, en medio de la calle, solo para poder hablarle, Julián agradecía que en ese día en especial no había mucho transito

—Guapo, deberías tener más cuidado, casi me das por atrás.

Julián no podía creer que le hubiera dicho una cosa así, dioses, desearía que Grace estuviera aquí con él, así ella pondría en su lugar a todas las mujeres que intentaban ligar con él, como lo hacía las veces que salían juntos. Sonrió a la mujer sin querer hacerlo realmente.

—Discúlpeme usted, señora. Estoy solo aprendiendo a hacer esto.

Julián quería seguir su camino pero el coche de la mujer estaba demasiado cerca del suyo y temía chocarla si hacia algo mal. Ella no paraba de mirarlo fijamente, parecía una loba observando a su presa. Julián se removió incomodo en su asiento.

—Oh, lo siento cariño, te estoy estorbando.

Se volteo, saco una tarjeta de su bolso e hizo ademan de entregársela a Julián.

—Llámame si necesitas clases de manejo. — Su sonrisa dejaba claro que si quería, podría haberla llamado para lo que fuera y ella lo hubiera hecho.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo a mi mujer para eso.

—Oh, vamos, solo tómalo por si lo necesitas alguna vez.

Julián tomo la tarjeta y después de guiñarle un ojo, la mujer siguió por fin su camino.

Seguiría hasta el estacionamiento del instituto y se devolvería de inmediato, ya no tenía caso seguir intentando algo que para él, era imposible.

Julián siguió calle abajo hasta el estacionamiento. Al llegar estaciono y se bajo por un momento para descansar de la tensión que le producía manejar, ahora lo único que quería era regresar a casa para poder estar con su Grace. De repente un movimiento a su izquierda llamo su atención. Ahí, donde terminaba el estacionamiento, había una pareja que parecía estar discutiendo.

Julián se puso inmediatamente tenso, nunca había soportado siquiera ver como maltrataban a una mujer; especialmente después de haber conocido al maldito de Paul. Sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños mientras veía como el hombre tomaba a la mujer del brazo e intentaba darle una cachetada en la cara, por suerte ella pudo esquivarlo. El hombre había comenzado a gritar y ella había comenzado a llorar.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Julián corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la pareja y antes de que el bastardo volviera, siquiera, a pensar en intentar golpearla de nuevo, tomo la muñeca de la mano con la que tenía a la chica agarrada y apretó lo más fuerte que pudo. La chica lanzo un grito asustado y el imbécil le lanzo una maldición y la soltó.

A Julián lo había invadido una calma mortal, aun le costaba trabajo recordar que la justicia no se impartía en el presente de igual manera que en Macedonia hacia unos dos mil años, de haber sido así, lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejar inconsciente o incluso lo hubiera matado, en el mundo no faltaban imbéciles así.

— ¡Sera mejor que me sueltes imbécil! Esto no es asunto tuyo, es entre esa estúpida y yo.

Julián no lo soporto más y le mando un puñetazo directamente a la mandíbula, con la fuerza del impacto el imbécil se levanto del suelo para que luego caer unos metros hacia atrás. La chica se había quedado completamente congelada, viendo al tipo en el suelo. Julián la miro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Julián trato de tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—S-sí, creo que sí, so-solo ha intentado golpearme, pero no lo ha logrado.

—Maldito bastardo.

Julián se volteo para mirar al tipo tratando de levantarse del suelo, y al ver el odio con el que miraba a la chica, perdió todo su auto control. Camino hacia él y lo pateo en las costillas para luego levantarlo del suelo por el cuello del suéter y aporrearlo contra una pared cercana. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le pareció que el estúpido por fin se estaba dando cuenta de quién era el que mandaba ahí.

—Dime cuál es tu nombre ¿Quieres?

—John.

—John, espero que no pensaras en hacerle daño a la señorita.

—No-no, por favor, ya no la molestare, solo deja que me valla.

Julián miro de nuevo a la chica, sin soltar a John, y alzo las cejas.

—E-él quería golpearme po-porque no me quería ir con él su casa.

Julián giro rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo a la John dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Volteo y cuando la chica noto que solo estaban los dos y que él era mucho más fuerte que su primer atacante, se echo a temblar.

—Oh, no te preocupes, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mientras Julián la miraba comprobó que no debería de haber tenido más de veintiún años.

—Soy Melisa, gracias.

—Soy Julián, ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No alcanzo a hacerme nada.

— ¿Quieres que te deje en algún lugar?

Melisa pareció dudar subirse al auto de un extraño, pero después de mirar a los ojos de Julián, supo que él no le haría dado después de haberla salvado, también noto que era increíblemente apuesto, pero aun estaba choqueado y no quiso incomodar a su héroe, con babosadas de niñas.

—Bueno, podrías acercarme a mi casa, vivo a solos unas calles.

En el momento en que ambos subieron al Range Rover Julián descubrió que eso sería un desastre, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido darle un aventón a esa chica cuando había salido precisamente para aprender a manejar?, probablemente ambos terminarían en un accidente por su culpa; pero al mirar a Melisa a su lado, que aun tiritaba, asumió que tampoco hubiera sido capaz de haberla dejado hay sola.

—Sera mejor que abroches su cinturón, y le reces a Zeus para que nos ayude.

Al ver lo tenso que estaba Julián, Melisa no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse apenas comenzaron a andar. A pesar de que solo eran un par de calle tardaron alrededor de una media hora en llegar. Julián era el peor conductor del mundo, cada vez que paraba demasiado brusco o se equivocaba de pedal, ponía una cara de horror, con la que Melisa explotaba de la risa. Al llegar a su calle, Melisa bajo y se despidió de su héroe.

—Gracias Julián, por todo, y por favor, deja que otra persona sea la que maneje, no tienes futuro haciéndolo por tu cuenta, Jajaja.

—Trata de no cruzarte con mas idiotas, adiós.

Julián logro relajarse un poco camino a su casa, aunque solo un poco. Al llegar las luces del interior estaban encendidas, seguramente Grace ya lo estaría esperando. Bajo rápidamente del maldito coche y juró que no se volvería a subir a menos que fuera por una razón de vida y muerte. Entro rápidamente y encontró a su Grace sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar con Vanessa y Niklos dormidos a su lado.

—Hola mi agapimeni. — Julián beso su frente y observo a sus hijos.

— ¿Qué tal bebe? ¿Cómo fue la práctica de conducir?

—Como el demonio, juro que no me volveré a subir a eso.

—Jajaja, y dime ¿Has causado alguna catástrofe mientras estabas dentro del coche?

Julián le sonrió y decidió no hablarle sobre Melisa, después de todo su Grace no necesitaba motivos para recordar al maldito bastardo de Paul y definitivamente lo haría si escuchaba eso.

—Increíblemente, creo que lo he hecho relativamente bien, aunque me hubiera gustado que hubieras estado conmigo para que me cambiaras de marcha en el camino.

Grace enrojeció y se levanto en silencio del sillón para no despertar a sus hijos. Le hablo al oído a Julián.

—Quizás, si logras alcanzarme, podrías llegar a mis pedales.

Grace movió las cejas y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de al lado. Dioses, como amaba a esa mujer, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo justo detrás con ella, sabiendo que la atraparía enseguida y podría hacer con ella todas las cosas que tenía en mente y más.


End file.
